


You Read My Mind

by HeartsAndSpades



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mind Reading, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Superpowers, highschool, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsAndSpades/pseuds/HeartsAndSpades
Summary: Phil moves to a new town. At school ,he notices a boy named Dan who seems a little too quiet. Dan may know more about Phil than Phil first thought. Dan knows a lot about a lot of people.





	You Read My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry If It's Terrible.

“Phil, Can you grab the box with the kitchen utensils?” Mum yelled out the door.

I grabbed the light box off the back end of the moving truck and delivered it to my mum who was waiting in the entrance.  
We had moved from Manchester down to Reading. The town we were in was a lot smaller than the large northern town we were from. We had moved because my dad had gotten a new job engineering down here. It paid better money and that we needed, so we decided to move south. I hated moving, leaving friends and the area I was so accustomed to. 

“Thank You, Phil.” Mum said turning to go back into the house.

I had already gotten all of my things into my room, though I still needed to unpack it all. I jogged up the old, creaky, wooden, stairs to my destined room.It was old and had a large arched window, I liked it. Though it was smaller compared to my old room in Manchester, it was decently sized.  
I started unpacking all the boxes, all of the furniture was here, so I could put all my clothes into the wardrobe. All of the furniture in here was a lighter oak looking shade.  
After a few hours of setting up my room, I classified it as suitable for me. The plushies littered half of the surfaces in my room, my favorite lion plushie was located on the dresser. My blue and green duvet complimented my room well in the orange light of the evening coming in through the window.  
I fell back onto my bed landing with a thud and ruffling my neatly made covers. I ran my pale hand through my midnight black dyed hair, I felt tired and as if I would pass any minute.  
I had school tomorrow, my first day, now instead of watching new people introduce themselves at the front of the classroom, I would awkwardly have to introduce myself to a bunch of judgmental teenagers. Therefore I should try to get a good nights rest, but I knew I wouldn’t easily be able to sleep in the new house, I didn’t easily adjust to new surroundings.  
As the evening turned into night, I crawled into bed my bed, being too lazy to change out of my skinny jeans and tee shirt. I started to doze off, I could faintly hear the sound of rain beating down on the windowsill. I hit the windowsill like a soft chime in the distance, the pattern soon helping me drift off into the darkness surrounding me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I slept dreamlessly through the dark night.  
I woke up with a start to the sound of my alarm blaring, breaking the once blissful silence.  
I groggily rubbed my eyes, I had slept with my contacts in, my eyes now felt uncomfortable. I got up and switched the uncomfortable lenses for my black, thick framed, glasses.  
I quickly got dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a Muse shirt. I straightened my already straight hair into a signature black fringe that swooped down and barely covered my right eye. My clumsiness almost burning me in the process.  
I skipped down the stairs, my long legs giving me a advantage against them. It was odd coming down in the morning to the new house into the kitchen where mum was almost nearly down making pancakes.  
My stomach rumbled at the aroma of the pancakes and maple syrup. I slid into a chair at the table, my knees almost hitting the top. 

“Wow, you’re up and early for once, excited for your first day?” mum asked bringing the pancakes over on a large plate. 

“Not really, let’s just hope I can actually meet some friends, my awkwardness may get in the way.” I replied with a nervous chuckle.

“You always were a ray of sunshine and you made friends easily, your still outgoing , just please Phil, Try to be social.” Mum said. 

“I’ll try my best.” I reply, giving her a small smile. 

I glanced at the clock on the other wall. Crap! If I didn’t hurry up I would be late and miss the bus. 

“Mum, I got go! Love you!” I yell grabbing my backpack and sprinting out the door. 

By the time I reached my designated bus stop, I was panting and out of breath, my lungs feeling heavy. I sighed and leaned up against a tree. I was surprised to see no one got on the bus at the same place as me.  
In the distance I heard the squeal of breaks, let’s hope that the driver didn’t miss my stop.  
The threatening bus came to a halt in front of me. The squeaky doors opened to reveal a middle aged woman with her curly brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail at the nape of her neck. She was tanner than most people in England and had a bit too much makeup on,but was except able. She gave me a lazy smile, it was better than nothing.  
I ducked down while going up the few stairs leading onto the bus to avoid slamming my head. My over 6 foot height making people obviously noticing me walking down the narrow isle.  
Some of the athletic, Jock, looking guys gave me a judgmental and low key threatening glance over. Great. Some of the slutty girls attempted to wink at me, I knew I was pretty well off in the looks department, but I would never get used to that.  
I slid into the seat in the very back, the rest of them being full or either blocked off.  
The ride seemed to last longer than I expected, though about half way through I put in earbuds and let the sound of Gerard Way’s voice carry me away.  
When the bus came to a stop at a tall, mossy, old brick school I took out my ear buds and threw them with my phone into my pocket.  
I followed the line of kids getting off into the building. When I walked in, I instantly noticed the posters lining what looked to be every hallway in sight. Kids scattered everywhere chatting, making out, the usual for a high school I suppose.  
I was glad that this specific school didn’t have uniforms because I hated wearing ties and blazers everyday.  
I weaved my way through the crowded hallway until I found what looked to be the main office. I knocked on the already open door. The secretary looked up and smiled at me. 

“Hello, what do you need?” she asked politely, but yet like she did this far too often. 

“I’m Phil-Phillip Lester, I’m new?” I asked not completely sure how to answer her question. 

She typed something into her computer and glancing back and forth between me and it.

“Ah, I found you Phillip.” she said clicking the mouse as the printer sprang to life printing off papers for me. 

“Call me Phil- Here are your timetables.” I began, but was cut off by her.

“Thank You” I said.

“Goodbye, Have a good day Phillip.” She chirped.

“Phil” I mumble under my breath.

My first class was maths with Mr. Klein in room 1101. I scan the halls looking at the numbers on the doors of the classrooms. The one closest to me was 1009, I shouldn’t be too far from my class. Wandering the hall, I somehow managed to locate the room.  
I walked into the slightly ajar door. The classroom was only ¼ of the way full. Who I assumed to be Mr. Klein was sitting at his desk typing on his computer, not quite noticing me presence.  
I stood beside his desk awkwardly waiting for him to acknowledge me. It was then that his eyes darted up to me. His eyes were crinkled around the edges and were a light grey color. He was younger than most teachers, He seemed to be in his mid thirties. 

“Hello, you must be Phillip?” He asked in a warm tone, wow everyone around here seemed so polite. 

“Yes, Phil please” I say hoping he won’t do the same as the lady at the front desk. 

“Okay Phil, You may sit wherever you want, I don’t assign seats because the kids won’t stay there anyway.” He said with a tired smile.  
He seemed overworked, so I silently nodded and sat in the back corner of the room next to the windows.  
I liked being able to glance out the windows when teachers are lecturing. It makes me feel not as pressured.  
After a few minutes, the classroom started to fill up with all kinds of students, most of them instantly finding their cliques. Two people approached me and sat next to me and the other diagonal from me.  
One had curly brown hair and stunningly bright green eyes that looked as if they held wisdom. The other had straight brown hair and devious looking hazel eyes. They smiled at me.  
“Hi, I’m Pj and that is Chris.” Green eyes or Pj said pointing to the guy next to him.

“Hey, I’m Phil, I’m new.” I respond shaking Pj’s hand. 

“We assumed, we never have seen you around here.” Said Chris this time.

“Anyway, where did you come from because you have a strong northern accent, mate?” Pj asked.

“Oh, yeah, I’m from Manchester.” I reply.

“Cool, class will be starting soon, but Mr. Klein doesn’t care what you do as long you don’t piss him off” said Chris. 

“Chris!” Pj scolded. 

“What? I was telling him the truth Peej.” Chris tutted back.

“Ughh, Don’t make a bad impression on him, he just met us!”Pj replied.

I chuckled at them, “You guys sound seem like an old married couple.” 

Pj blushed at my comment and Chris looked proud. 

“I am dating this loser, so it makes sense,” joked Chris.

“Good to know this town isn’t homophobic.” I respond in a relieved tone.

“Are you a flaming homosexual? Don’t worry it’s okay.” Chris says. 

“Chris! You don’t just call someone that!” Pj yelped. 

“Shhh! Class is starting.” Chris said in a devious tone like he seemed to do a lot. 

As class ended Chris and Pj scanned over my schedule.  
“Looks like I have 4th and 7th with you- Yeah 8th and 4th with me as well- Is that Marsh or Marshall- Chris move your hand!” Chris and Pj jumbled together into one.

When the bell signifying that class was over I put everything into my bag and said goodbye and headed to Ms. Cinder’s art class.  
As I roamed the halls I landed at her room. Inside looked like a mixture of paint splatter and Da Vinci. It was very excited and bubbly looking, I liked it. The woman sitting on the desk looked in her mid twenties or early thirties.  
Her messy blonde hair was in a sloppy bun, she was thin and wearing jeans and a long purple tee shirt that was covered in paint. Her hands and face also had evidence of paint of them.  
“Hi, You must be Phillip, wait no you don’y look like a Phillip, more like a Phil, Can I call you Phil?” she said her introduction much more casual than the rest of the teachers. 

“Yeah, I prefer Phil.” I chuckle.

“Okay Phil, seeing as you don’t really know anyone I assume, you can sit at the back table and be partners with Dan for this project and I want to warn you that Dan is a little- Hey Matthew put that vase down!” she said getting distracted by a student. 

“Okay” I reply even though she was gone and shouting at a different student. 

Phil went to his assigned seat and got out a sketching pad and starting to doodle pictures of lions.  
When Phil glanced up he noticed a boy was approaching his table. The boy was dressed in all black, he looked like a walking funeral. He was very attractive, he had lightly tanned skin that had freckles littered over it, he had straightened looking hair that was a darker shade of brown swooped in a fringe like his but in the other direction. When the boy glanced up from the ground he was stunned, the boy’s eyes were a beautiful shade of caramel brown mixed with auburn and twinges of deep crimson in them. His eyelashes fluttered as he made eye contact with Phil.  
He seemed confused to the reason why someone was sitting next to his usual spot in the back room, but that cleared off his face and he silently took a seat next to Phil.  
The class today was mostly a teaching about the famous artists, so Phil didn’t get a chance to talk to the gorgeous boy, Dan, but he did glance at him, he was so damn attractive  
Dan started to cough like he just seen something odd, but Phil didn’t see or hear a thing, how strange.

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to discontinue this fic. I have been very busy with school and no time to actually write. I've also lost interest in this fic altogether. I'm sorry to those who've enjoyed it, I won't delete it, but I won't continue. If you'd like to repossess this fic, just message me. Again I am sorry. ~Jess


End file.
